Roseville High Experience
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: The Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorne Boys will be going to Roseville High for a semester. What will happen when the Circle of Cavan come?What will the students and their families think when they are being held captive at the school? Secrets unravel, confusion is everywhere, and kidnapping will happen. Disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I can't believe we have to act like normal teenagers for a semester at Roseville High. Does Joe Solomon even realize the whole Josh and I thing two years ago? I mean I don't mean to act like a brat but it's so true. Roseville built a wing for us to stay. Blackthorne is joining us too. We are all in the Gallagher Academy bus and are almost at Roseville High. I have been quiet the whole time.

"I wonder if they're any cute boys there?" Eva Alverez said.

"Duh Eva! All the boys in Roseville who go to high school go there, of course there's going to be cute boys!" Anna Fetterman replied.

"Uh cute boys right here!" Some of the Blackthore boys said. I couldn't help it I laughed. Do all Blackthorne boys have big ego's I thought. I must have said that thought aloud because someone replied.

"Of course not Gallagher Girl, I don't." Zach told me. I laughed and rested my head on his chest. **(A/N: I know Cammie is acting a little bratty but that's going to change, she's just upset and angry about Mr. Solomon's decision about the cover ops assignment and Josh.) **We arrived at Roseville High an hour and a half before school started. We all got out of the bus and Mr. Solomon wished us good luck. We walked up to the main office and got our timetables, room numbers, and school jackets, which they gave us to wear. We said thank you and walked to our dorms. We had the same people from Gallagher so all my roomates were the same. Macey did our makeup. All my roomates said I look really good. My appearance has changed a bit. My brown eyes turned blue and my dishwater blonde hair turned more like Taylor Swifts ash blonde hair. Everybody says I look like her, even prettier, but I don't think I do. I told Macey don't give me something that showed to much skin for clothes and she did. She gave me dark bootcut jeans with a gray cami that was underneath a purple shirt. The gray cami was lower then my shirt so it sticks out. I wore a necklace that had a gold chain and locket. I wore brown boots that went up to my ankle, and some bracelets. My bag was one of those kinds that you wear around your neck. It was brown. I put my school stuff in my bag and got ready for class. Grant, Nick, Jonas, Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, and I all had the same schedule. Our first period class was Math. We walked inside to find that everybody was staring at us. Mostly Zach, Macey, and I.

"Class, we will be having a Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorne Boys staying at our school for a semester." The class was full of whispers. I heard one say 'We're having those snobby rich kids at our school. Oh ew.'

"Class settle down now. Will each of you tell us your name and a little about yourselves." Mr. Johnson, the math teacher asked. Zach went first.

"Hi, I'm Zachary Goode, but you can call me Zach. My girlfriend is Cammie, and I have gone to Blackthorne since 7th grade." He said. Nick, Jonas, and Grant fallowed. (By the way, Grant is her brother in this story.) Now it was time for Bex to talk.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Baxter, but if you even dare call me Rebecca, I will break your limbs, call me Bex." She gave a scary look and the whole class nodded.

"Hi, I'm Macey Mchenry as you all know. I am the senators daughter." She said. Most of the boys drooled.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz. I have been at Gallagher since 7th grade." She finished and I came out from behind Bex.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I am the Headmistresses daughter at Gallagher Academy." I finished, but not before Bex added. "She has a killer voice to." I blushed. Josh looked at me. He looked a little shocked.

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 155 and start working until you reach page 164." Mr. Johnson said. I opened my textbook and started working. I was on my last page and only two minutes and fifty six seconds. I finished and raised my hand. Soon all the other Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys finished.

"Yes, Cameron." The teacher said.

"Oh um I'm done, where should I put it?" I asked. In the black bin he said. He gave me a weird look. I put mine in the bin and the rest of us Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys fallowed. We sat down at our seats. We saw Mr. Johnson look over our papers with an extremely weird look.

"They're all right." He said to us. We all smiled soon the bell rang and we went to our next class.

**A/N: Okay so a little slow I know, but I promise it will be faster soon. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. As the gang and I were walking to our dorms we saw prom posters being posted.

"OMG! Prom! Cam get ready for your worst nightmare, I brought two suitcases full of makeup and any other must needs." Macey said.

"Right, must needs." I said with sarcasm dripping down each word and after that I groaned. Macey rolled her eyes, Liz was doing her homework while walking, and Bex just slapped my brother Grant because he said something stupid. As we were walking I heard some guys say.

"Did you see that Cammie? She's like Taylor Swift but way hotter." I saw Zach tense and I smiled. We kept on walking to hear all about how hot Zach is. Which made him smirk. (Ugh! He has such a big ego.) How Bex is like an goddesses, and how Macey looked amazing. (Doesn't she always) We were always at our dorm when Zach pulled me aside.

"We'll catch you to you guys later." Zach said. I gave him a weird look. He pinned me to the wall and extended his arm above me.

"So Gallagher Girl? You wanna go to prom with me?" He asked. His breath was so close to me that it sent a shiver down my spine. He just laughed lightly.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you. You are my boyfriend." I said stating the obvious. Zach crushed his lips against mine. It soon went to a make-out session until I heard a familiar voice.

"_Cammie?"_

**A/N: Was going to stop there but…..**

"Josh!" I said as I pulled out of the kiss. Dillion and DeeDee with a couple of there friends were with them.

"Hey Cammie, it's been awhile."

"Yea." I said. Zach cursed in Farsi out loud. I smacked his arm.

"What was that you said?' DeeDee said.

"Nothing." Zach replied.

"Wow, you look normal. Did your daddy lose some money or what?" Dillion asked. My eyes started to sting but I held in the tears… or at least struggling too.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dillion said. A tear rolled down my cheek. Spies aren't supposed to cry, but I couldn't help it.

"Aw, don't worry daddy will get back his money soon." Dillion said. DeeDee looked embarrassed and she stepped on Dillion's foot while still looking at us.

"Her dad is dead idiot!" Zach told Dillion. I couldn't stay around any longer, I pulled Zach's arm and started to turn around.

"Come on Zach, let's go. By the way, nice seeing you Josh. (Lie)" I said, and walked away to my dorm. I said goodbye to Zach and walked in. Inside I saw Macey holding a dress and makeup.

"PROM!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: Not a very good chapter but the COC will be mentioned next chapter. I'll let you on a hint… some teachers are part of the COC and something's going to happen at prom! **

**P.S. I NEED AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! (MORE IS AMAZING TO! ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Today is prom day, YAY! ... NOT! Okay I know prom isn't that bad but when you're in the same dorm as Macey, it can get pretty bad. Three hours of plucking, waxing, drawing, and changing, it was finally over. I'm wearing a light pink dress that has a sweetheart neckline. It poofs out a bit, kind of like a princess dress and there's a band that's right above the waistline that has some jewels on it, from there on it's simple and reaches floor length. My light curly ash blonde hair is down and my side band is clipped to the side. I'm wearing light eye shadow and blush, with a touch of lip gloss. Once Macey was done making us "Beautiful" we started walking to the gym, where the prom was being held. When we walked inside, I saw my brother and Zach talking. Jonas was already walking towards Liz. Liz and Jonas started talking and Bex and I went up to Grant (My brother) and Zach. Macey went to go walk around. I looked over at her and every boy without a date was trailing behind her, until Nick showed up and all the guys ran away, I turned back to Zach.

"Woah Cammie, you look-Amazing." He told me.

"Thanks Zach, not to bad yourself." I said with his smirk.

"Now, now Gallagher Girl, I wouldn't be stealing that smirk of min, or else I would have to take that away." He said, then kissed me. ( **A/N: Cheesy I know but hey bare with me, I have to write something before the action starts.) **A slow song came on and Zach grabbed my hand. We started dancing, and let me tell you, I never knew Zach had it in him, I guess I was wrong.

"So Gallagher Girl? Having fun tonight?"

"Mmm-very" I said, and at that moment I thought nothing could go wrong, I thought wrong. All of the sudden people in black crashed into the windows. More people came through the doors and blocked all exits. I knew who they were, The Circle of Cavan. As Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys we immediately was in action. (In the back of my mine, I knew we were going to fail cover-ops) From the corner of my eye I saw the Roseville High students were looking at us with awe, weirdness, and also fright… To be honest I don't blame them. As I look back I roundhouse kick the person in the head, instantly killing him. He landed in front of DeeDee which caused DeeDee to scream. 'Woaps' I thought. I killed twelve goons so far and as I look back I see someone grab my hair, which caused me to scream. He put me in a choke hold and said:

"One more move and she's dead!" He yelled. My brother, boyfriend, and friend stopped fighting. Macey was choking a guy when he said. She instantly dropped her.

"Very good kids, but not good enough for us" Cassandra Goode said. (**A/N: I know that line is so cliché**) The goon dropped me on the floor and I was gasping for air, Then I felt someone pick me up and blindfold me.

"Leave my sister alone!" Grant yelled.

"_Leave my sister alone_!" Cassandra answered back in a ratty/mouse tone_. _I felt someone grab me again and drug me. I was engulfed in blackness after a couple minutes.

**Grant's P.O.V:**

I saw my sister pass out and I got full of rage. I started to run to Cassandra, when Bex and Macey held me back with an it's-not-worth-it glare. I guess they're right.

"Hello Roseville High, I'm Cassandra Goode, and yes I'm Zach's mother. You see, this is so against the rules to say this, but you see, Gallagher and Blackthorne are schools for spies. (I decided Blackthorne would be a spy school not for assassins) And I'm from an ancient terrorists group going after Cammie. So to make this shorter, I'm going to kidnap this child and interrogate her until she will tell me what I want. To make this even better, I'm going to lock you guys here at the school, along with your families and your going to watch me hurt her with the camera I put in all of the interrogation rooms that will hook up to your school news. You can't do anything to stop watching this or get away, so don't try until I get my information, oh and Cameron dear wont know that your watching so ya." She almost finished but then she said one last thing before she took off which was "BRING THE FAMILIES IN" one by one each family member from the people at prom came in and we were forced to go to a room with a huge screen. At least the seats were comfortable and there was really good food, but nothing was good because they had Cammie. Once the Circle left we (As in Gallagher and Blackthorne) was forced to explain about spies to all the families. They actually didn't seem all that shocked, well until the screen came on.

**A/N: Was going to stop here but I'll make an exception. **

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I woke up to be restrained to the wall, I looked down to see my dress ripped and scratches over my legs. I scrunched my eyebrows as I remembered what happened. I started kicking and screaming. I was trying to break the metal restrains but it was hopeless.

"Oh Cameron you're awake. So nice seeing my sons girlfriend again." She said while holding a whip knife and a baseball hat. I stayed silent.

"So Cameron are you going to tell me where that certain list is?" Cassandra asked with such a sweet voice that it sounded mean. I stayed silent hold my ground or er wall- er air.

"Oh the silent treatment ah? Well, two can play that game." She grabbed her bath and smacked me really hard. This was going on for two hours do far, until she decided to grab the knife. I just bit my lip every time she hit me. Then came to whipping. I was silent for nine hours. Gashes, bruises, and scratches were all over me.

"Take her away boys!" Cassandra yelled. I was taking to a place and got electrocuted but this time I screamed and I screamed loud. I was then thrown into my cell.

**Josh's P.O.V:**

I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. Poor Cammie was me tortured to her own death. A lot of people are sleeping right now, except for the Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorne Boys. Macey had tears in her eyes, Bex tried to keep a bold expression, but failed, Liz was crying silently, Zach looked like he was going to kill someone 100 times, Grant look was much worse then Zach's and Jonas was comforting Liz. Everything was quiet until I heard a sickening scream, it lasted twenty minutes. Everybody woke up with horror on their faces and Liz and Macey were screaming. This was going to take a long time.

**A/N: I Know this chapter absolutely sucks! I'm such a bad author. Anyways please review at least three times or else I won't update for a really long time. And thanks for all the reviews from before!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I probably screamed for about twenty minutes before I was thrown in my cell. I was struggling to breathe. After about five minutes I could breathe more regularly. Then after about another two minutes, a girl was thrown into my cell. She looked about eight or nine years old. Her icy blue eyes were filled with terror and sadness.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Cammie, you?"

"Mara." She said. She was in bad condition, she had seven gashes on her legs, two bruises on her arm and some scratches.

"You're a good guy right?" She asked.

"Yea, I guess I am, to the Circle I'm a bad guy." I said to her.

"Same here." She told me then paused, and started again. "I'm-I'm scared, my parents, aunts, and uncles want be dead because I don't want to join them." She said.

For some reason, I felt bad and opened my arms. She crawled into my arms.

"You're in bad condition." I said.

"Not as bad as you." She replied. We started treating each other's injuries. I ripped part of my shirt and tied it around her wound and, she did the same for mine. After a while, we started talking about our lives. She talked about her best friends boyfriend. It was so funny when she said how Brett (Best friend's boyfriend) tripped over a cord at a hospital and fell over a cart of blood. Blood was everywhere and all over him. I laughed so hard.

"That reminds me of my brother, who is one of my best friends boyfriend, he would do the same." I paused for a second and added. "God, I miss him."

**Grant's P.O.V:**

"_God, I miss him." _Cammie said

"I miss you too Cam, I miss you too."

"That's it!" Zach whispered. "We're busting out of here and saving Cammie." Zach finished.

"I agree." Liz said with confidence. Bex, Macey, Nick, Jonas, and I nodded.

"OKAY EVERBODY, LET'S HAVE A MEETING." My British Bombshell yelled. Everybody gathered around and were cautious of what we were doing so the Circle people who were guarding our exit's wouldn't be too suspicious.

"How many of you want to bust out of here?" Zach smirked.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

A goon came to our cell and brought us some food and water.

"Eat quick Morgan, interrogation will start soon." I sighed and nodded. I ate quick and waited for the goon. The goon arrived and I started walking with him.

"Good luck." Mara said with a sarcastic tone. I smirked. I arrived at the interrogation room to be knocked out and bloody.

**Macey's P.O.V:**

The plan was great! We were so excited, even the civilians because they basically got to do a mission. We were at the end of planning when we heard a sickening snap and scream. I turned to the screen to see something so scary, so terrifying, so bad that I screamed myself, along with everybody else.

**A/N: I know not the best chapter, but it will get better. I'm so sorry, I left a cliffee, that's so unlike me. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED FIVE OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE FOR ANOTHER TWO MONTHS! Thanks to all of you who reviewed from last chapter. Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Zach's P.O.V:**

I turned around to see Cammie on the floor. She was pale and covered in her own pool of blood. There were pieces of glass stuck to her skin, from the glass door behind her that was now broken. Gashes and scrapes were all over her body. It looked so depressing, so horrid it was unreal. Some peopled screamed (DeeDee), others stood there in horror. I saw my mother walked and look at Cammie. I heard her say shoot, then walked over and check her pulse.

"You killed her you nasty goons!" She yelled. At that moment, nobody could bare to watch. Bex was trying not to cry, but a tear slipped down her face, along with the others. I kept my eyes on the screen though, I saw my mother pour something on her and I could see she was coming back to life ever so slowly. It took about twenty minutes just to get her breathing t a normal. (By normal I mean as normal as you can get with glass stuck in your skin, and gashes and scrapes all over you.)

"Thank god she's alive." Liz said. Mrs. Abrams started crying, and I think Grant did too. I mean she is Grant's sister, but he was always a softy.

"Good, you're alive. I think I'm going to be nice today and let you go short." My mother said.

"Rea-real nice." Cammie said with her voice crocked, you could tell easily that she was being sarcastic though. The goons picked her up and through her in her cell. Mara looked horrified and rushed to Cammie's side. The goons just laughed and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked

"I guess, I mean the stuff that Cassandra put on me makes me feel better, I still have pain though." Cammie replied. Mara nodded and pointed to some writing behind the bed. It said:

_Matthew Morgan. _

Under were tally marks of how long he was there. I saw Cammie horrified, happy (In that she knew where her father was.), and sadness. Right then, I knew we had to start the escape. We all huddled up and made a plan that tomorrow will be the day that we escape. All we had was 18 hours, 26 minutes, and eighteen seconds to get ready. This is going to be good.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was boring, but hey tomorrow is the great escape! Thanks for all of you who reviewed and please do more! I need five before I update! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Bex's P.O.V:**

"You have the guns?" Zach asked. The girls and I nodded. Even Liz was going to join the field today, lets hope she wont chicken out.

"Okay Josh, Dillion, DeeDee, Jonas, do you have control of the security cameras?" Macey asked.

"Yep!" The all said in unison.

"Good." Macey replied grabbing her nail filer and filing her nails one more time.

"Mrs. and Mr. Abrams, did you contact Gallagher Academy and tell them our information after Mr. and Mrs. Knight (DeeDee's parents) along with Grant secretly knocked out the guards?" Liz asked.

"Yes dear, that's done." Mrs. Abrams replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Falcome (Dillion's parents) come with us to the van please." I told them as we stepped outside from the prison like place. We all got in the car. Grant was driving, Zach was coming with us to save Cammie, Mr. and Mrs. Valcome are watching the security camera's and Grant and Nick will be back up. We drove off to the hidden base in the woods.

"Okay and STOP!" Liz exclaimed. The base was underground so ya.

"Everyone ready?" Zach asked.

"Ready." We all replied in unison. We opened the van door and hoped out. We all turned on our coms units and got ready for action. We snuck inside the base after knocking out some guards. Okay, maybe I should say killed all the guards. What? I was mad that they took my friend and the rage took over me. We heard some guards so the girls and I took off our heels and put on special spy flats that act like super fast fashionable tennis shoes. Liz made them especially for us Gallagher Girls. We took the heel of our high heels off and loaded bullets in them. Then we put the heel back and took one of the straps of the heels and put it in a special angle. It acted like a gun. Soon the guards started attacking and we fought them. The ones that made me mad or hard to fight, I used the gun on them. It was quite useful if I say so myself. We started walking to Cammie's cell. We had special watches on that showed the possible cells she might be in. There were two cells that she could be in. It was a 50/50 chance.

"Guys, everybody is trying to trick us to think that Cammie is in the heavily guarded one, so I think we should take a left to the one that is not as heavily guarded as the other one." Zach told us. Since his mother is at this base, and since he should know her best we agreed and went left. After disabling two traps, three laser beams, and a twenty minute walk, we reached the cell… And it was the right one. There was Cammie lying on the floor wrapping her arms around Mara. There were plenty of scratches and gashes along with open wounds on them. They both looked pale too so we rushed to them. Zach picked up Cammie bridal style. She fluttered her eyes opened.

"Zach?" She croaked.

"Shhh Gallagher Girl, we're busting out of here." He whispered to her, causing her to smile. Macey picked up Mara and Mara must have known she was good because she wrapped her body around Macey koala style. Liz secured the area and we ran out.

"Goons 9 o'clock!" Liz whispered/yelled. Even while holding people, Macey and Zach seemed to kick butt. Liz and I grabbed our heel guns and started to aim at people. We then kept on running until we reached our worst enemy… Zach's mom.

"Now where do you think you're going hm?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"A thousand miles away from you." Liz answered. Not the best comeback but hey, she tried. Catherine laughed. (**A/N: If I mentioned her name earlier as Cassandra, please forgive me, thanks!**)

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" She asked. She didn't get an answer because Liz (yes Liz) grabbed a teaser and teased her.

"What? She was getting annoying!" Liz huffed. This is the side of Liz that I rarely see. We started running towards the exit when we saw guards going there.

"Plan B, we go from the back!" Macey whispered. We all nodded our heads and ran towards the glass door. Zach kicked his foot through the glass. Glass shattered beneath our feet, but we didn't care. A siren went on and so we had to move quick. We all got out then Zach stopped us.

"Lets end this thing for everyone." He grabbed a grenade and threw it into the building. We all ran for cover. Soon, there was a loud boom and then flames started consuming the woods. We all ran to the van.

"Everybody okay?" Nick asked.

"We're fine." Macey replied. Nick grabbed Mara from her hands and Grant grabbed Cammie from Zach's. Since Mr. Valcome was a doctor, he grabbed some stuff along the way to treat some of Mara and Cammie's small wounds. Cammie was slowly started to loose consciousness.

**Zach's P.O.V: **

Seeing my Gallagher Girl there made me want to puke at what my mother did. Oh well, at least she's dead. I honestly don't feel one ounce of guilt. Why should I? I mean she made my life miserable along with the others that I love. Not to mention, she killed innocent people. I looked back at Cammie and saw her eyes started to close.

"Stay with me Cammie! Don't leave just keep your eyes opened. Don't leave me Cammie! I-I love you." I whispered the last part, but I knew my friends heard it.

"I-I love you too Zach." Cammie whispered/croaked. She then fell unconscious.

**A/N: SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REVIEW IN FOREVER! To be honest, I didn't know what to write. I has suggestions, but I didn't know how to put it. Thanks for the suggestions, they really helped, but this chapter was HORRIBLE! Thanks for all the reviews though, I need three!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The annoying sound buzzed through my ears.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh! Somebody turn that off! I tried moving my hands, but they didn't seem to function right. I tried to talk, bit nothing came out.

"Rachel, she's been in a coma for two months." Somebody told my mother. I wonder who was telling her that. The voice sounded so familiar. Was is Aunt Abby? Wait a minute! Before I even wonder that, what's this about me being in a coma?

"I know Abby! I'm getting worried!" My mother replied. Huh? So it was Abby.

"Rachel, calm down." Abby responded. Their voiced started fading away, meaning that they were probably leaving. After a while I heard heavy footsteps then somebody walk into my room.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

_Zach._

"I know that I am probably talking to myself right now, but I just need to talk to you, even though you probably not going to answer." He paused. "Cammie, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! It's my fault that I let you fall in love with me, and my mother to take you! This is all my fault! I'm-I'm so sorry." He's voice cracked. I felt him grab my wrist and rest his head gently on it. I felt his face move a bit, then my wrist was wet. Zachary Goode was crying… and for me? I internally sighed, and with all my might I squeezed his hand. I felt his head shot up.

"Cammie? Cammie, if you can hear me squeeze my hand again." I tried again and I squeezed his hand again.

"RACHEL! ABBY!" Zach screamed. I heard two pairs of footsteps clap against the hall.

"What is it Zach? What's wrong?" My mother's worried voice hurt me. I moaned.

"Cammie?" My aunt and mother asked in unison. I groaned. I started opening my eyes slowly, but was soon blinded by the bright white lights. The place smelled like sanitizers.

"Zach?" I croaked.

"Cammie!" He rushed by my side along with my mother and Abby.

"Squirt?" Abby asked.

"Kiddio?" My mother asked.

"Guys?" I replied.

"Oh Cammie!" My mother replied as she kissed my forehead. I started to push myself out of bed, but instantly fell back down and groaned.

"Careful there Gallagher Girl." Zach gently rubbed my head.

"Oh Cammie are you okay?" My Aunt Abby asked. I nodded weakly.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for awhile." My mother and Aunt Abby left.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl, how yea feeling?" He asked softly stroking my cheek. I shrugged.

"Fine." My voice was hoarse and he laughed.

"Sure you are Gallagher Girl." He kissed my forehead. I wiggled a bit so he could lay down next to me. He smirked and laid down gently next to me and tucked his arms under my head, acting like a pillow. We just laid there in comfortable silence until I decided to speak up.

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long was I asleep?" He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"A month." He spoke.

"What?"

"A month!" He delivered louder.

"Oh." We laid in silence again and I snuggled into him a bit more.

"How are the girls?" I asked.

"Worried about you."

"How are you Zach?"

"What?"

"I said how are you?" He shrugged.

"So much better now that your okay and awake." I smiled at his answer.

"They boys?" I asked again.

"Same as the girls."

"Zach? What happened?" I asked nervously, hoping that what I've been through was a nightmare.

"Cammie, you know what happened." He replied. "I know that you wish it was a nightmare, and I do to Cam, I do too." I hugged his waist.

"Zach?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to the kids from Roseville High?"

**Review?**


End file.
